Rhode's Favorite Toy
by MisChibiOus
Summary: No matter what, all of her toys, her possessions would always end up being lost, eaten or simply destroyed. RHODE CENTRIC. Has a couple of implied pairings. Rhode, Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda. Oneshot.


**Author note: Yay, my first fanfiction written since…. I was 14. or was it 15? Yah. I feel old now. and I shifted my interest from naruto fandom to DGM fandom! o how I've changed XD so yah. i'm kinda rusty... don't hurt me  
**

**-------------------------  
**

Rhode's Favorite Toy

No matter what, all of her toys, her possessions would always end up being lost, eaten or simply destroyed.

_She licked the soft yet bruised texture of his skin..._

Her lollipops which were simply delectable never lasted long enough. She would easily get bored of them because the flavor every time was the same, but she still ate them.

_It tasted tangy sweet..._

Rero, the Earl's umbrella was amusing to carry around when she had no company, but his talking was occasionally annoying. She smacked Rero on the wall, watching the wall crumble while Rero shrieked in pain. She smirked and threw him on the ground. She was bored once again.

_Her nails dug in and drew blood._

Sometimes, Rhode will go roaming about and pick up miscellaneous items and animals. Most of the time she played a few games with them, but they would not last longer than half an hour even if it tried to survive. Her games were simply much too "fun" for such boring creatures she mused.

_She grinned._

Tykki, who she "loved" much had entertained her to a certain extent would play games with her whenever he was home. But he was not always there, nor would he'd want to. He was always out with his human friends when he was White Tykki. As always, Rhode is bored.

_"Let's play some more!" She giggled._

That was then she realized, the only toys that could possibly last to her expectations would be ones that were living. That is, living things that were durable at least.

Survivors.

Few of her acquired human toys were exorcists that she simply _renamed_ with nicknames of her own.

These Exorcists who were dangerous to their own race and to Akuma are in fact the most durable _toys_ thus far. Well, most of them.

The first human toy she had received was "kanda". Tykki had dragged the exorcist home one day and place his unconscious body at the foot of Rhode's bed. Rhode tilted her head in question. Tykki smirked, "a present for you. I believe it will keep you company when i'm gone." And within moments, Tykki disappeared into the shadows of the door. Rhode peered down at the body of "kanda" and kicked it with her foot. A groan escaped the tired body. Rhode then maliciously smiled. She was going to have fun once again.

The charade had only lasted 5 months. It was not because of lack of will or the abundance of injury for no matter what Rhode did, kanda would hang on to dear life, muttering...cursing...and praying to "find that person". Every time she heard him yelp and struggle, she had found amusement. One day, Rhode found Kanda lying dead on the floor. The seal upon his chest has faded away. The last petal of the lotus within the hour glass had fallen and withered. She then frowned and complained to the Earl on how her "toy" stopped working. Once again, she was bored. She ran off to find Tykki.

Her next toy was "Lavi". She would try to provoke him every time...just to make him want to hit her with his hammer in a simple game of "whack-a-mole". But every time Lave had actually attacked Rhode, he only hit an illusion. She loved to provoke his mind by creating illusions that would make him go in denial of his own existence...that he was only a bookman that no one cared about. These illusions that invaded his dreams made him scream in his sleep which eventually erased all sanity. He sometimes called out the names of his lost companions. On the night of his death, he had awoken with tears in his eyes and whispered with his last breath, "lenalee...". He died with a broken heart and soul. Rhode tsked at the lifeless corpse. The name "lenalee" echoed in her mind. She pondered and remembered that was the name of the exorcist that she had _played _with long ago when she first met Allen. Rhode smiled fiendishly at the lifeless corpse of Lavi. She will have a new toy to play with tomorrow.

The next day, Rhode caught her newfound companion that she had wanted to play with. She dressed Lenalee with ebony satin Lolita dresses like she was a life-sized porcelain doll under a trance...a humanoid with no mind of its own…A mannequin. But after a few days, she had already killed her. She had only wanted to see what color blood dolls had.

After finding many toys to play with that at least lasted more than 30 minutes...she had already destroyed them all. All of them bored her. They were all too weak, and no one could appeal to her impassive persona.

Except for one.

Allen-kun had appeared on the footsteps of her door one day. When she opened the door, she leapt upon him and kissed him. Tykki had not bothered to send her favorite exorcist to her at all as a plaything yet. But this time, Allen came to her.

At first glance at the cheery expression of the enemy, Allen immediately tensed up and invoked his innocence, "where are they?! Lenalee? Lavi? Kanda?! Everyone?!" he demanded. Rhode laughed. She then realized, all of her toys she had taken in had already _expired._ An idea struck her mind. Again, Allen threatened her, but before he can finish his sentence Rhode answered "they're inside." Allen tensed up once more "what did you do to them?!". Rhode who now had someone to play with smirked, "well, they ARE my toys." In fury, Allen invoked his innocence and rushed towards her in uncontrollable anger. Rhode simply stood still in front of harm's way...but when she spoke, it was as if everything had been stopped by time. There was no way to escape. Left with only two choices, one is to defy her and bring death to his companions...or to comply with Rhode's wishes.

For one who did not want to become a plaything for his adversary's amusement was forced into such a situation is simply...Ironic.

There is no such thing as mercy. Of course, his companions were already long gone to the other world...and Allen was forced into a utterly pointless torture by blackmail.

Well, lying IS one of Noah's specialties.

Allen Walker, unyielding yet gullible to any childish face due to his innocent disposition is Rhode's most beloved toy.

_She licked the drops of blood trailing down his neck and stared into Allen's dull and empty eyes._

Of course, this is nothing less than what's expected of the most beloved child of God.

Allen Walker.

_You are dear to me..._

_------------------------------------- _

**Note: Allen was prophesized to be the "destroyer of time, the most beloved child of God." I found it pretty **_**interesting**_** that both sides believe they are on the path of justice and the true apostles of God. oO**


End file.
